Sunlit Kiss
by Nicolelover
Summary: The Human Kite has been protecting the city, in place of Mysterion. Kenny has forgotten something very important. Kyle has the suit that will give him back his memories: but it might destroy the teenager to know what he has forgotten.
1. Waking Up

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Chapter 1: Waking up

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

The Human Kite was sitting upon the roof of Craig's house, trying to survey the city. He took a breath of air, his emerald eyes focusing.

In the role of his friend Kenny. He exhaled softly.

"Bye Karen." Craig's Mom said sweetly, "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

There was a moment of hesitation, Karen didn't want anyone to know how poor their family was, she wouldn't be able to spend time with friends.  
She didn't want all the parents to give them food, knowing all the cans went to her.

She smiled, "It's alright, I live a few houses away."

Craig's mom had worry lines, knowing she lived near by, but...

"Mommmmmmm." Her daughter called, "Can I have some IceCream?"

She stood in the doorway, knowing the child refused her help.

"Well okay." She said with a sigh, and closed the door quietly.

Karen looked from side to side, and began to head across the street.

The HumanKite jumped down agilely, watching as the girl walked.

Meanwhile... a drunk driver swerved in the road, a honk was heard, bright car-lights illuminated Karen's body as she froze in terror.

Kyle had just enough time to leap across and grab her.

Karen was safe in front of Kenny's sidewalk, The Human Kite was breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath. Karen was in tears. She clutched his suit with her tiny fingers.

"Are... you alright?" The Human Kite managed to say.

She sobbed, and he lifted her up gently, holding her in his arms.

The front door opened, and Kenny's blue eyes stared deep into Kyle's bright green eyes. There was some confusion and sadness behind the thoughtful gaze.

"Who are you?" Kenny said softly.

"Human Kite."

"Kenny." Karen stretched her hands out, and Kenny held her. She burrowed her smudged face into Kenny's jacket. Crying softly.

"What happened?"

"Some drunk driver almost hit her." The Human Kite said, "She is safe now, I just... She's safe. stay with her tonight."

Kenny clutched Karen closer to himself, "Thank god. I don't know what I would have done without her."

The Human Kite took a deep breath, "Sleep by her side tonight." he turned, but Kenny caught his wrist.

"Please. Stay for the night."

The Human Kite felt a shiver ride up his spine.

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Karen nestled against her mom, and fell asleep.

The house was rather quiet, except for the two who were speaking upstairs.

Human Kite stretched his tired limbs on Kenny's bed, "I am really ready to sleep. What about you Kenny?"

Kenny stopped playing video games and turned "How did you know my name?"

Kyle got up from the bed, leaning on his wrists. "You're well-known."

Kenny arched an eyebrow and smiled a little crookedly, "Is that so?" He got up and grabbed The HumanKite's wrist: pressing against the mattress.

Kyle let out a gasp.

"Do tell, what am I known for." he said, lips touching the Red-Head's neck.  
Sucking his skin softly, biting a little.

The hero glared, "Aren't you seeing someone?"

Kenny looked into his eyes, "She's... spending time with Wendy for a few weeks. I didn't want to touch her after what happened.

Kyle gently held Kenny's hand, "Are you okay?"

"I just feel like I am drowning, in a dream. Beneath a deep-sea. And the taste of everything I loved has turned salty and bitter. I just need to wake up." He shook his head. "Why do I feel compelled to tell you this when I just met you?"

The Human Kite grabbed Kenny's jacket and clutched him close, pressing his lips against his. There was a pause, and passion filled his fingers.

The blonde wrapped his arms around the teenager's waist and pressed him to the mattress. Kenny grinded his body against Kyle's, not knowing his true identity.

"Ah..ah...-" Kyle whispered, breathing uneven, fingers threading through Kenny's hair.

The blonde's lips touched his again, tongue entering and wrapping around his: feeling so good he couldn't stop.

Kenny could feel the green-eyed teenager become hard.

Kenny smiled taking off the hero's pants, and wrapped his mouth against The Human Kite's cock, "Ah...Aha..."  
Kenny deepened his mouth around Kyle, his tongue turning a bit.

"Oh god, please Kenny." Kyle said, arching his back.

"I am not even inside you and you are writhing in ecstasy." Kenny smirked.

Kyle breathed a sigh of relief.

"Turn around."

"What?"

"We've done it too much from this position, I want to try something new." Kenny didn't know where the words came from, but he knew he really was teasing the hero.

But slowly, The human Kite turned around, and his fingers gripped the mattress.

The blonde unbuckled his pants, Kyle blushed hearing the movements of clothing.

"Can I take off your hood?" Kenny whispered against the Red-Head's, his words tempting, fingers deep inside of Kyle. "I really want to know who I am fucking." He licked his fingers, and rubbed Kyle. "I'm very curious right now."

"Are you naked, Kenny?"

Kenny stopped and smiled, "Yes, why?"

The Red-Head was blushing deep crimson. and turned around, his shirt climbed over his chest while hickies covered his wrists. He just gazed for a moment at Kenny's naked body, bright eyes watching.

Kyle exhaled and he became dizzy for a moment, and turned back around.

"God dammit, I fucking hate being in this position."

Before he could take a breath, Kenny humped into Kyle. But being inside him felt familiar, and there was a terrible lust that overcame them both.

Kenny fingers traveled upon his neck and massaged his shoulders, his hands felt better than anything Kyle ever experienced: large and warm against his bare shoulders.

The blonde thrusted one last time, before The Human Kite collapsed against the covers, Kenny's body pressed up against him, both naked except for his hood.

"Thank you for saving Karen." Kenny whispered and kissed Kyle on the cheek over and over again.

"Thank you for having sex with me." He took off the mask.

"I was the one who took you just now." Kenny said, combing through his blonde hair thoughtfully. Blue eyes dazed with lust.

"But I wanted you." Kyle whispered. "I've been watching you from Craig's house. "It's a place to watch our town, but you keep leaving the curtains open."

"Oh." Kenny said, laughing.

Kyle put the mask back on and started to dress.

"Where are you going?"

"To make sure the city is safe."

"Hmmm... No cuddling?"

Kyle lifted Kenny's chin and kissed him, deeply massaging his tongue with his own.

He strapped the Kite across his chest, and the string to his belt.

"If you ever want to do this again, leave your window open."

The Human Kite then stood on the window, and dived backwards, landing on the sidewalk. Racing into the night, until he vanished.

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Continuation of my Crimson Kiss Fan fiction.

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•


	2. Soaring through the city

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Chapter 2: Soaring through the city

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

"Thank you Human Kite." The police chief said, handing him the two hundred dollars.

"Please keep the city safe!" One of the police officers called.

The Human Kite nodded and gazed at the twenties, he put them in his utility belt and went to the windowsill.

Securing the kite upon his back, he glided downwards to the city streets.

Hovering just five feet above the ground, he soared quickly from street corner to street corner.

A pair of boots stopped him in his track, and he did a loop with his kite and landed on his feet.

The Human Kite faced Professor Chaos.

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

"Well look at the little kite flying superhero." Professor Chaos laughed.

"What do you want, Butters?" Kyle asked.

Professor Chaos smiled, clenching his fist.

Kyle blocked his punch with his arm.

"I don't think its fair, that the person you love is alive." Professor Chaos replied.

Kyle didn't waste a minute, he swung his fist back and punched Butters hard in the face.

Blood dripped from Professor Chaos's nose, he wiped the blood with his glove.

"I... I didn't know you could actually punch." Professor Chaos laughed softly.

Kyle clenched his fist and punched Butters a second time, knocking him to the ground.

Professor Chaos pushed himself up, blonde strands of hair dangled in front of his face.

He spit out some blood before continuing, "I have nothing to lose Human Kite."

The Human Kite glared with darkened green eyes.

"You have so many people you love, so many people you can lose."

"I don't have time for this." The Human Kite turned.

"If you lost someone important to you, could you still rise up and remain a superhero? Do you think you have the strength to not give up?"

"Shut the fuck up Butters." Kyle answered, "Who are you to decide how strong someone is, when you are just a villain? What gives you the right to decide if someone should die, just because someone you loved died?"

"You superheros are all the same! Always prattling on about this idea of Justice. There is no justice. Everything in this world is not black and white, our city has and always been clouded in gray. Why don't you go beat up the business men who stole billions from his company? The legislation that didn't want to work through Christmas, to give 9/11 firefighters money for their cancer treatment. Prison inmates will kill rapists, why? Because those men have daughters, nieces, and sisters. They never ask questions, they just gauge that man's eyes with a screw driver." Professor Chaos said, "And in another week, South Park will be in danger again. Mysterion's life was absolutely meaningless. Being a superhero means nothing."

Kyle stopped walking.

"Some crimes don't involve swooping in with a kite and beating up a thug at a 7/11. That's what police are for, Human Kite."

"My friends and I have saved South Park a dozen times. But I have never seen you save anyone. In times of crises little things help, at least the city people feel protected. And I would gouge a rapist's eyes just as fast as any prisoner."

He then swung a grappling hook onto a building, and with a click he lifted swiftly off the ground.

Professor Chaos watched as The Human Kite glided down once more from the building. Soaring out of sight.

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

The Human Kite landed agilely on Kenny's window sill, he stepped down, his boots clinking against the floor.

Kyle came to Kenny's counter and snatched his backpack, putting the two hundred dollars inside his wallet. He then closed the backpack up with a zip.

"So that's where all this money has come from." Kenny said in the doorway.

Kyle turned to Kenny, who had a towel around his waist.

Blond hair shampooed.

Kenny, his blue eyes looking intently, unwavering, into Kyle's green eyes.

Kenny smiled crookedly at his panicked expression.

"Am I getting paid for my services, Kyle? Being the South Park whore."

Kyle stammered, "Of course not!"

"Then what is this money for?" Kenny asked.

"It's for Karen." Kyle confessed.

"I took her out clothes shopping the other day." Kenny said.

"Don't you dare tell her it's from me." The Human Kite replied.

"Why?"

"Because I want her to believe that things are better."

Kenny thought of his mom for a moment, who has to raise them both now.

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

The blonde haired teen reached into Kyle's hood, threading his fingers through his red hair.

Kyle rested his cheek against the hand, closing his eyes.

Wanting to get lost with Kenny.

Kenny lifted his chin and pulled him in for a kiss, in return Kyle wrapped his arms around his back, wanting to be kissed over and over again.

Kenny's hands crawled up Kyle's costume, lifting his shirt and hood.

Kenny kissed down Kyle's exposed chest, fingers unbuckeling the hero's utility belt. Pulling his pants down. His boxers were a faded blue-gray color.

Kyle felt ecstasy from Kenny's lips. His breath hitched with each touch. Without cause or reason, they found each lost beneath desire.

As Kyle was placed onto the bed.

His skin was kissed all over.  
Kenny tenderly kissed his wrist for the longest time.

The blonde ran his tongue against Kyle's dick, feeling Kyle trembling.

A trail of saliva broke, after Kenny stopped.

The blonde teen kissed Kyle with another deep kiss.

"If you lost someone important to you, could you still rise up and remain a superhero? Do you think you have the strength to not give up?"

Kyle remembered the words, as Kenny kissed him.

The blonde teen sensed the sudden change and parted lips from Kyle.

"What is it? What were you just thinking?"

"Nothing..." Kyle lied.

The blonde teen frowned.

Kenny suddenly began to tickle Kyle, erupting the Redhead in laughs.

"Stop Kenny!" Kyle laughed.

Kenny kissed Kyle over and over on the cheek, still tickling.

"Smile for me." The blonde whispered.

Kyle smiled wide, and kissed Kenny on the forehead.

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Kenny wrapped his arms around Kyle, the partly ripped blanket covering them both. The blonde was softly sleeping, lips close to Kyle's neck.

The Redhead turned and burrowed his face against Kenny's chest, hearing his heartbeat.

"This time I will protect you. I won't let anyone hurt you or Karen ever again."

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•


	3. RedTemptress

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Chapter 3: RedTemptress

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Kenny McCormick lifted the redhead's chin.

Kyle's green eyes were like sea foam, his emotions were crashing waves. His eyes were jewels, a vivid green, reflective.

The poor boy had eyes of clear water. Shinning, bright, indigo.

Kenny had a rapturous gaze, eyes that could see under your clothing, under your skin.

They kissed a second time. This time, Kyle was cautious about looking into Kenny's eyes. Knowing he would be lost within those pupils, and never wake up.

There were no words as they made out, the blonde spoke with each touch of his tongue.

His hands pressed Kyle down, covers soft beneath them, welcoming them.

Kyle felt great against the sheets, wanting his lover's body.

But even more so, his kiss.

Kyle wanted to feel lips pressed hard against his over and over again. Kyle bit his lips in anticipation, knowing how much he wanted Kenny.

Except, their love always felt temporary.

Kyle wished it would last forever but Kenny doesn't settle down, he always moved forward.

Knowing there was a day that he might leave him behind.

So there was always a trembling desire behind Kyle's kiss, knowing he might not be with the blonde the next day.

From the beginning, they always had this night.

But who is to say they would be together the next morning.

Then again who is to say, he would be there the next day.

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Kyle caught Kenny's lips before he could speak, his hand draped over the blonde's neck.

Kyle's heart thudded in his chest, seeing Kenny's eyes darken with desire.

He smiled crookedly, they began to kiss again.

Kenny eagerly took the redhead's pants off. He groped him, finding he was a little wet from the blonde's gaze. That brought a smile to his lips, as he tenderly massaged Kyle with his tongue.

Kyle gulped, blushing. Kenny had a way of knowing exactly how to please him. He was perfect in pleasing a lover. It's as if he knew every inch of a person's anatomy, and could find the most sensitive areas. And with a smile, hear a moan escape his lover's lips.

The redhead felt his body tremble from pleasure, as Kenny wrapped his tongue around his cock, sucking softly. His eyes closed, lashes gentle upon his cheek. His hand ran down Kyle's body, raising goosebumps along his skin.

Kenny unbuckled his pants, his angelic blue eyes lustful as he gazed at Kyle naked. In rapture against the sheets. Despite his lust, there was an innocence that clung to him. Perhaps it was in how beautiful he was, but still he had lips like desire. He was lust, himself.

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Kyle pinned Kenny's wrists to the covers, he was stronger now, in control.

"This is a first." Kenny thought to himself, as Kyle took the lead.

Kyle straddled him. Kenny stroked his long inner thy, excited. Kyle's voice hitched at the touch.

The redhead's fingers pressed hard against Kenny's abs as he rose up and down. The sound of moist flesh was softly heard, as he took in all of Kenny. Entering deeper inside of himself.

Kyle bit his lip. Kenny threaded his fingers through Kyle's red hair, gripping his neck. Never before seeing a more lovely shade of red.

His light green eyes made his features more handsome, never replaceable.

Moments passed of sweet pleasure, until Kenny took Kyle's hand and pressed his face into the covers.

Kyle's red hair clung to his forehead; as he exhaled. Kenny was close enough that his blonde strands were hanging down, the color golden like sunlight.

Kenny still had his strength, a glimmer of a smirk passed on his lips.

Kyle's fingers dug into Kenny's back, leaving red marks across his skin.

The redhead couldn't speak. He could scarcely breathe as desire was his pulse.

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

The Human Kite took out the tan box, lifting the lid. The purple and green suit was stained with blood.  
Kyle's bright green eyes studied the fabric. The redhead buried his face against the suit.

"Mysterion's scent." He whispered to himself.

The night air was cooling upon his flushed face, as he thought of Mysterion, his piercing blue eyes, his strong physique, the billowing cape.

Mysterion punched so many thugs with these gloves.

"Maybe if I give him his belt back he can choke me with it when we're having sex."  
Kyle sighed. He just wanted to see Mysterion again.

Suddenly, the sound of shattering glass echoed in the distance, breaking the silence.

A blast was heard throughout the city.

Kyle ran to the window, seeing the hospital's tenth floor burning.

An advertisement display screen on top of the PizzaHut turned on, showing a countdown clock of thirty minutes.

A female dressed in a red mask and red costume laughed, "I will burn this city to the ground if Mysterion and Human Kite are not here before time runs out."

"And you better not go alone because something bad will happen." Professor Chaos said darkly.

"That was good, hun." The girl smiled, as the signal was turned off.

The Human Kite stood on the windowsill, tumulus black clouds billowed along the horizon. He then turned around, gripped the window sill with his hands, and did a flip.

Catching the air, he glided swiftly towards Kenny's house, holding the Mysterion costume.

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Artists notes please read

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

I have been an art delinquent, sorry.

On my profile, I linked my Deviantart: you will see some MORE Kenny and Kyle wips and paintings.

I swear on my fashion magazines of I don't get SOME art done soon: ONE OF YOU CAN SLAP ME.

(Of Mysterion and Human Kite in action, protecting Karen, punching villians, flipping off buildings,

strangling, RedTemptress being tempting and evil and, uh, red)

K2 and Creek 4ever~!

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Thank you everyone who has read, reviewed, fallowed, and favored my fanfictions!

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•


	4. Burning the City

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Chapter 4: Burning the City

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

RedTemptress crossed her legs and sighed. "Everything is so boring."

Professor Chaos smiled, "Aww come on."

"The world is filled with boring people."

"Mysterion should be here soon."

"At least he knows how to have fun." The girl smirked.

"Are you still in love with him?"

RedTemptress blinked, taking a shallow breath.

"Make sure Human Kite is no more."

"Bebe?"

The blonde stepped down from the railing with a smile.

"I want to see Kyle's mouth dripping with red. The same lips he kissed Kenny with."

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

The Human Kite landed on Kenny's window sill.

The blonde stood and looked passed the redhead, seeing the hospital billowing with flames.

The doors were locked, and the sounds of screams echoed through the city.

Kyle swung his fist and punched Kenny in the face, he collided hard with the floor.

He sat up and touched nose.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Do you remember how to fight?"

Kyle handed Kenny the Mysterion suit.

"I don't need a suit to know that."

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

The Human Kite glided up along the hospital building, his features illuminated by the dim light of the city streets.

His gloved hand tightly held Mysterion's hand.

The blonde hero jumped down. Kyle landed on the air vent, not making a sound.

The redhead threw his kite at an angle, cutting Professor Chaos arm deeply. Blood dripped from the kite, as the blonde grimaced in pain.

RedTemptress stepped forward, her voice sultry. "Oh look, Human Kite knows how to fight."

"Who are you?"

"RedTemptress. But we really don't have time to be asking questions."

As the numbers on the countdown displayed twenty minutes, they turned red.

The blonde smiled, and from her chest pulled out a trigger button, "Time to drown the city in flames."

She clicked it and another story of the Hospital blew up. Red flames swirled in back of her, smoke rising into the night sky.

"In ten minutes, the children in the hospital will be ashes."

The Human Kite kicked RedTemptress in the face. Her cheek became red and swollen.

"Never hit a girl in the face, love."

RedTemptress swung her arm back, and with her razor gloves swiftly left a long line of red across Kyle's suit. The blue fabric cut elegantly.

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Mysterion stepped forward, and said, "You deal with Professor Chaos."

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

The readhead turned to Professor Chaos, who pressed his gloves together.

Sparks of electricity gleamed between his hands as lightning became tangible.

"After seeing your little kite flying, I knew I had to become stronger."

Butters grabbed a hold of The Human Kite's arm and sent a deadly jolt of electricity through his body.

Human Kite swung his kite forward, vertically. Colliding the edge with the blonde's helmet. Cutting the steal in half.

A line of red appeared along Butter's lower lip.

Professor Chaos rubbed his gloves together and spread them farther, lightening sparking.

Kyle's costume lit up, by the light of his technology.

Kyle wasn't going to wait around for another electrocution.

The Human Kite strapped the kite to his back and swung himself forward, catching wind as he looped high into the air.

He glided down fast and collided with Professor Chaos a third time, splattering blood across the rooftop.

The redhead landed swiftly, and stared, red liquid dripping from his costume.

"I have nothing to lose Human Kite." Butters said, smiling. "You have so many weaknesses."

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

The Human Kite grabbed Butter's glove with strength and forced his hands to created lightning.

Turning his wrist to the lightning user, Kyle pressed the glove against Butter's chest. Shooting electricity through the blonde's body for several seconds.

Butters would not let Kyle hear the satisfaction of a scream, he bit his lip as black blood poured from his mouth.

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

"What are you after?" Mysterion grabbed RedTemptress's hand bending it behind her back.

"Tell me, do you still feel the same inside Human Kite as you do with a woman?" She gasped from pain.

Mysterion glared, gripping her wrist tighter.

"That is none of your concern."

Red Temptress flipped over Mysterion, and twirled with a beautiful smirk.

The blonde boy grabbed her wrist and bent it back violently.

RedTemptress let out a scream.

"Give me the trigger button. I am not playing games with you."

RedTemptress raised her other hand slowly, but Mysterion caught the other wrist.

With one hand he immobilized her and brought her to her knees.

He violently put a boot onto her back as her face collided with the floor. Her arms and wrists were purple as she shuttered in pain.

"Either I am breaking the trigger, or I am breaking your arm. Ten seconds."

"You don't nearly have as much sex as you did with me, do you?"

There was a gross cracking sound, RedTemptress shrieked.

The blonde girl's eyes filled with tears as she whispered, "L- Let my hand go and I will give the trigger to you."

Kenny obliged and Bebe handed him the grey trigger.

Mysterion stomped his foot down and broke the button.

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Professor Chaos sank to his knees, grimacing in pain.

He wiped the blood from his mouth with a shaky glove.

"It's over Professor Chaos, you loose."

Butters took out a gun. He shakily pointed the gun at Human Kite, smiling.

"Y-You won't come back."

"Is that..."

"The s-same gun Mysterion used to kill Eric."

Kyle's green eyes looked into the barrel of the gun.

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Mysterion grabbed the gun, and broke the metal with a violent turn of his wrist.

He snatched the warped gun and tossed it off the building.

Making his death only a memory, and not a hovering cloud over them both.

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

The Human Kite blinked.

After a moment, he stepped onto the ledge, he fastened the kite once again

Mysterion grabbed the rain gutter and shot down, his cape flowing in the wind.

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

They both arrived at the hospital building, Kyle sent his kite flying hard through the window.

Shattering the glass upon impact, and freeing the victims who were inside.

Mysterion shouted from room to room to make sure everyone was outside, smoke filling their lungs as they went farther up.

They began to cover their mouths, coughing.

When they got to the ninth floor they found it abandoned.

The ceiling began to collapse, as flames engulfed the room.

Mysterion shielded the Human Kite from the falling wood and flames with his cape.

Then the doorway was cutoff by fire. Black smoke turned violently in the room.

The two supeheros turned to the window.

Mysterion snatched Kyle into his arms, as he jumped agilely.

His cape caught wind slightly as they descended to the earth.

Kyle whistled loudly, as they fell.

A green flash raced through the streets.

They landed hard on Mysterion's motorcycle.

The lights were lit up with green, the rest ebony black.

Kenny's stomach lurched from the fall.

"I knew my modifications would come in handy." Kyle rubbed his back.

The kite swung from the hospital and boomeranged around, Kyle caught it with a flick of his wrist.

His green eyes bright as he smiled.

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•


End file.
